


People Are Like Math

by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy



Series: Denver, Iowa [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy
Summary: Lux introduces herself to her class, and her teacher introduces her to exponents. Both are tricky.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Jinx
Series: Denver, Iowa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206464





	People Are Like Math

"Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Luxanna Crownguard. I moved here from Chicago with my family this month. My favourite TV show is She-Ra and my favourite game is Halo and my favourite movie is Tangled! I hope I can get along with all of you." Lux finished, bouncing on the balls of her feet while the class clapped. 

"Very well done Luxanna," Mrs. Lightbringer smiled at Lux. "Now class, it can be overwhelming to move to a strange new town. So make sure to make Lux feel welcome, Okay?" She finished. "Now, to start off the day we have everyone's favourite - Maths!" Hearing the class groan, the teacher turned to the board. "The first rule of summing together a bracketless equation is..." 

\--//-- 

If Lux thought that learning what an exponent was was draining, it was only because she didn't know what awaited her when the bell rung for break. If she had, she would've told Jinx that having to multiply a number by itself several times was a blessing, keeping her from the burst dam of questions that came during the break between classes. 

Lux politely answered every one of them, of course. Telling people about where she was from, about her family, what she had done last weekend (explore the park), who her favourite She-Ra character is (Adora), what sports she played (none really, but she like basketball), and so many other things she was sure her brain was going to melt and run out her ears. And when she finally got disoriented from the incessant flood of questions, Jinx was there to step in and help her, telling the other kids to give her a break and insisting so they'd back down. 

"It's a bit much." Lux said, sitting on the steps outside their class, overlooking the courtyard. 

"What, math?" Jinx responded. 

"No, having to meet so many new people at once." 

"Yeah. It's like having to do BEDMAS, right? So tricky..." 

Lux nodded in agreement. "And I'm gonna feel bad when I don't know everyone. Like, what was that boy with the spiky brown hair's name again?" 

"Oh, Draven? Don't worry, you'll remember in no time. He never gets tired of saying it." 

Lux screwed her face up. "That's weird." 

"Yeah, but he doesn't care. He's not all bad, just narci- narceysis- um, likes himself too much." Jinx stumbled through her sentence. 

"Narcissistic," Lux giggled. "What about that girl with he black hair? Cassiopeia? She had a weird last name..." 

"Du Couteau." Jinx pronounced with a horrible accent. "Cassiopeia said it's french but her and her siblings don't speak it." 

Lux just shook her head. "Don't tell me that, I don't have anymore space in my head for anything." 

"Well then, how about we go see what Garen and Vi are doing? Maybe the four of us can play a game of cops and robbers." 

Nodding her head and smiling, Lux responded. "Better than having to think about exponents."


End file.
